


An Unexpected Yearning

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Divorce, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: When Goku goes to retrieve Vegeta from a strange planet, he is prepared for a fight. But Earth’s Hero is blindsided by as he immediately runs into Paragus's daughter, Brollie. Stuck with new yearnings that he believes that he's never felt before, Goku decides to leave his family for his new mate. Meanwhile, Vegeta has hit a snag. Will the saiyan prince come to terms with his feelings for the mother of his child? FemBroly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a fan of Goku/Chichi, I would recommend, reading this with an open mind. I'm not a hater of Chichi in the slightest and her behavior at the beginning of the story will be explained later. This story is about the difference between love and lust. The more you read, the more you discover this.

Paragus grinned, his plan was almost complete. Vegeta was here and Brollie in position, there was no way he could lose, even with that boy from the future trying to muck things up. He was about to bask in the glory of his win, when he heard a strange sound behind him. The man stared at the newcomer. Who was this?

Goku walked forward, he had heard about this from Bulma. Now he just had to convince Vegeta that this was too good to be true, which wasn’t a small order. He prepared to say something to the prince, who looked pissed to see him, when he heard a small sneeze. The voice sounded quite dainty, but at the same time had a song like quality to it.

The Earth saiyan turned, only for his eye to go wide. There she stood, a young woman with long, black hair. He guessed that she was saiyan, but that wasn’t his main thought right now. His eyes were going up and down her form, taking in all of the skin she was baring to him. She had a red bra on, along with a long red shirt. Gold adorned, causing Goku to wonder if she was some kind of goddess. Her eyes stared back at him, making him turn red. He had never seen anyone this…beautiful before. His jaw opened and closed more than once as she looked over at him in such a shy manner.

Paragus growled. “Sir! Who the hell are you?!” He wanted this man gone as soon as possible. The last thing he needed was another person like Trunks running around.

Vegeta was prepared to snap at Kakarot, only to look between him and Brollie more than once. The clown was smitten. Oh, this was rich. Finally, it looked like Kakarot found something to appreciate about being a saiyan. If it would keep Kakarot out if his hair, he didn’t mind. Besides, Brollie really wasn’t his type. He was actually going to pawn her off to his son, but this could work out better.

Brollie turned red, her eyes had been staring at the new arrival. Her heart picked up, something about him made her weak in the knees. When he first showed up, her heart fluttered. His confident gaze was enough to make her tremble with a need she had never felt before. And she hadn’t even gotten to looking over his body. Brollie was starting to discover a newfound love for the color orange.

Goku walked forward. He still didn’t know what to say, but he wanted to be closer to her. As he got within 2 feet of her, a wonderful, appetizing aroma filled his nose. He sniffed the air more than once, taking in what smelled like fresh vanilla. His eyelids fell, as he stared at her in a daze. His eyes looked over her face, finding her red lips calling out to him. How he wished to press his own against them. If he still had a tail, it would be flicking back and forth, showing her how interested he was.

Brollie played with the edge of her skirt. Going redder as he came closer, her mind stopped for a second as his scent rushed to meet hers. The smell of wood hit her…maybe it was a pine or a cedar…she couldn’t confirm it though. She needed to get closer. Her nose was probably off as she felt nervous.

Paragus growled, this time he was prepared to go after the stranger himself. But as he got behind the man in orange, he was blasted from an unexpected source. His eyes looked over to find Prince Vegeta smirking at the two. Paragus looked down at himself, finding blood draining down his chest. The prince had a sadistic look on his face, telling Paragus that he had been found out. “Brollie!” He expected his daughter to help him, but she was too absorbed by the newcomer. “Help ME!”

Goku didn’t even hear the screams as he grabbed the goddess’s hand and lead her away. There were a lot of things on his mind now. Things he had never even considered were running through his head. He wanted to keep her to himself. A wave of possessiveness took over him as he grasped her hand tighter. He didn’t think her skin would be so soft. It was maddening.

Brollie looked down, then back up at him. She wanted to speak, but her voice kept freezing up. Her heart raced as she took in his features. She wanted to feel him, but at the same time, she was nervous to.

“Please give me your name.” Goku finally got the words to leave his mouth. He hadn’t really heard anything since he came in. All he had been paying attention to, was her.

She looked away innocently. Turing redder before, answering. “Br…”

“What was that?” Goku asked, leaning closer. He had to hold back a groan. That scent was stronger than before.

Brollie looked back up at him, she didn’t think he would be this close. His eyes were locked with hers and it felt like she could fall into those black depths forever. “Brollie…who are?” She started.

Goku took in the name, committing it to his memory. He purred, which was odd. He never made that sound before in his life. Not only was she the most exquisite woman he had never laid eye on, but her voice was so alluring. That name played over and over in his head as he spoke. “Goku…my name is Goku.”

She looked at him, thinking over the name. “Goku?” She found that she rather liked it.

Upon hearing his name come from the lips, Earth’s hero couldn’t help himself. He leaned into her, wanting to feel those dazzling lips against his own. As soon as they touched, it was as if more than one Ki blast had gone off. Goku kept kissing her, not wanting that bliss to end. He was overcome with a yearning he had never felt before in his life. Chichi had never made him feel this way. Her touch did nothing to bring on feelings like the ones he was feeling at the moment. The Earth saiyan pulled up so that he could look at the one that was inspiring such feelings. Brollie’s face was red, but her mouth was gapped open a little. She whispered something quietly, but Goku didn’t catch what she was saying. “Brollie?”

Her eye grew wide as he said her name. A joy she had never known before filled her. Her father had warned her against such feelings, but now that she felt them, there was no denying them. Brollie body trembled with an ache that she yearned for him to heal. Slowly, her hands moved up his chest, feeling the fabric of his clothes and contours of his body. “Goku?” The more she said that name, the more she liked it. His lips had felt so right against her own. Her body tingled in a way that she had never felt before. The female wondered if she should give herself to him. Sure, she barely knew him, but there was just something about him that was driving her to want more.

Goku watched her, noting how torn she looked. Was she mad that he had forced his lips on hers? “Did I do something...?” Earth’s hero didn’t get to finish his sentence though before she leaned back into him. His nervousness faded as he kissed her back, this time wrapping his arms around her. His fingers dragged down that delicate skin of hers, relishing in the fact that she was choosing him. He planned to take it slow. The last thing he wanted to do was betray her trust. (Lemon starts here)

But before he could to that though, he felt her hands fall on his sash. Brollie began to pull it open causing Earth’s Hero to groan. How far did she wish to take this? Goku found he would go anywhere with her, but his ideas of taking it slow had been tossed out the window. Not that he was going to complain about it.

With his sash free, his shirt and pants came loose. He pulled back to watch her face, only for her to start to pull his shirt free. Goku’s heart raced she moved her hands against his defined chest. Her breathing hitched as he placed his arms back around her, rubbing her lower back. “Goku.” The warrior had never heard a sound so sweet before in his life. Listening to his name being called to him by his goddess was enough. Even if he didn’t get further than this, he would be happy. But he could tell that that wasn’t on her mind. She wanted him. He had ever understood passion before this moment. The earth saiyan leaned into her, kissing her lips before moving down to her collar bone. He could already see those nearly exposed breasts of hers. Goku wanted nothing more than to rub his face in them. His tongue was sliding down as she held him against her. He moved his hands up, getting closer to her bra. Brollie let out a sigh as he undid the clasp. His lips returned to hers, as it slowly slid down, before he helped it get to the floor. Earth’s hero felt a chill go down his spine as he felt those bare breasts against his chest.

Brollie opened her eyes, staring at him as she freed him from the rest of his shirt before turning her attention to his pants. Her body was growing in heat with each passing second. She could feel his arousal rubbing against her leg and moaned. The need to mate was overwhelming her as she grabbed his hands and moved them down to her skirt. “I…I want you…” She whispered, only for him to slip his hands under her skirt, rubbing her ass with his hands.

Goku let out a groan. Everywhere was just so soft. Now that he was sure of her want, his own grew. Hell, he could feel that he was completely grown in his pants. As her skirt fell, he began to slide her down to the floor. It would be easier to take her there. From the look of it, she hadn’t been touched by a man before. The third class licked his lips as he went back in, kissing her deeply as his hands moved down, playing with her womanhood. She was already dripping. Her body had been waiting for his touch, almost as if it was craving him.

Brollie whimpered, letting out soft cries and gasps as the warrior pushed his thumb against her clit, while his other fingers found her core. She swooned against the floor, feeling one slip inside of her heat. There was a low groan from him as he felt her tightness surround him. Goku couldn’t wait to get in there for himself. As he stretched her open, his fingers were drenched in her juices. Even while pushing in the third finger, he was finding no resistance. Her body felt so perfect. Goku could hear her moaning below him, asking for more. The third class caved, not thinking about anything but pleasuring her. Nothing else mattered.

The female saiyan felt him remove himself, then watched as he pulled his pants down. Her hands only got to touch him for a second as he settled himself on top of her. She kept her legs open, giving him a clear path to her core. Brollie wrapped her arms around him, waiting for him to push inside. “Please…”

Goku purred, leaning down to kiss her before pushing in. He had to close his eyes. The pressure around him was too great. He knew her walls would be tight, but after taking Chichi’s virginity, he didn’t think it would be so different. When he could open his eyes, he found her staring up at him with desire. His lips pushed down once more as he started to move his hips. His thrust started off soft, but grew in speed as her moans grew louder.

“Goku…oh.” Brollie tightened her grip on him as he thrust in faster. It had hurt a little in the beginning, but that pain was forgotten as he took her. “More…OH.”

Earth’s hero panted as he thrust in harder. “It’s so… unbelievable… damn.” Goku groaned. Never had sex felt this good. She was still so tight around him, but at the same time she appeared to be enjoying it. The saiyan male pushed in harder, listening to her whimper as he pushed against a certain spot inside of her. “Brollie…fuck.”

“Go…oh…ah…yes.” Her mind was going blank. All she could think about was the pleasure that was stewing inside of her, ready for release. She whimpered in confusion though as he pulled out of her. “What?” Brollie began, only for Goku to move onto his side. He pulled her back against his chest. Grabbing her leg and pushing it up, he drove himself back inside of her tight heat, causing her to let out a building shifting moan. “Goku!”

The hero groaned, he had always wanted to try out new positions but Chichi would never let him. He pressed in harder, feeling as she pushed herself back, almost as if she was trying to meet his thrusts. “Brollie…that’s it…” Goku leaned into her neck, kissing her collar bone. He couldn’t help but focus on that spot. His goddess was calling to him, fueling his need to mark her as his.

“Goku…my Goku.” She whimpered, feeling him thrust in deeper. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Her moans grew as she got closer to the edge, only to fall off of it as he bit into her shoulder. Brollie didn’t feel the pain from having his teeth in her skin, she only moaned as she came with him deep inside of her. His cock was still moving, overloading her as she climaxed. But soon, her body filled with something warm.

Goku was in a state of bliss. His tongue was soothing the spot he had marked. He could feel his seed drenching her core. He groaned in triumph. She belonged to him. No one would touch his goddess. No one would stand in their way. No one.

* * *

 

Vegeta chuckled to himself as he walked towards the happy couple. Trunks was behind him and the boy looked unnerved. “What’s with that face, boy?” He smirked darkly.

“You know that Gohan and Chichi aren’t going to be happy about this.” Trunks stated.

Vegeta chuckled. “Like they have any say in the matter. Kakarot is a saiyan. Of course, he would be attracted to a saiyan woman.”

“Then why didn’t you want her?!” Trunks wanted an explanation.

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “Once they wake up, we will go back to Earth.” Even as Trunks tried to get an answer, the prince wouldn’t budge. Vegeta wasn’t going to give up his plans just yet. Hell, he wanted to watch that harpy squirm. That’s what she got for turning his elite soldier into a clown. The prince thought of Earth once more. The woman would be waiting for him. He wanted to cringe at the thought of seeing her face, but couldn’t. Leaving him to curse himself in silence.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Goku ended up teleporting them back to Earth. Everyone seemed a little mystified over what had happened. But then again, everyone was thrown by the new woman that wouldn’t leave Goku’s side. He introduced her as his mate, causing tension between him and his son.

Vegeta was highly amused at everyone’s reactions, especially the boy. Gohan seemed to get stronger when he was angry. They could use this to their advantage. Hell, he may see more than one-real saiyan begin to emerge from that human cocoon. But sadly, he wouldn’t get to see it. Kakarot had was whisking his new bride off to his home. Where the harpy would be waiting for them.

Goku landed, placing his mate down. Gohan followed him with a frown on his face. The boy was clearly pissed off by this sudden change in his father’s attitude. The pure saiyan didn’t mind though. Brollie was his mate. Chichi was his wife on paper. That bond could be severed. The bond with his mate was irreversible.

Chichi stared at the newcomer in her house. Why did Goku bring a strange woman here and why did she have so little clothes? “Get that floozy out of my house!”

Goku growled. “Not anymore.” He attempted to grab his ex-wife and toss her out. This was Brollie’s home with him now.

Chichi watched as Gohan came in. Her son was glaring at his father. “He’s lost his mind, Mom. We can go stay with Grandpa.”

Earth’s hero noted his son’s loathing of his new mate. “I haven’t lost my mind, I’ve only regained it. I only married your mother to satisfy her wish.”

“You barely know this girl!” Gohan argued.

“I didn’t know your mother either.” Goku growled. “Don’t make this harder on me, Gohan. Out of all of the things in this cursed marriage, you were the only light. But now you will treat Brollie like she is your mother, do I make myself clear?!”

Chichi stared at her husband before bursting into tears. Putting on a show for everyone. “Goku how can you say that?!” But it appeared that it wasn’t working on Goku whatsoever. She let herself be dragged away by Gohan, leaving the house that she had built with him for the last 8 years behind. She was grateful to her son though. Gohan could have turned on her, but it seemed that her boy understood her plight. She could use this. Gohan was just like Goku used to be. Easy to manipulate and too trusting. “I’ll find a way to fix this.” She stated.

“I wouldn’t waste my breath on it, Mom. There are better guys out there.” Gohan seethed.

Chichi smiled darkly at her son. “Your father is confused right now. We can bring him back. Just follow my plan, Gohan. There is no way that whore is going to take him from me. I’ve worked too hard to be thrown away.”

Her son moved closer, wanting to listen to her plan. It didn’t matter how under handed they got. Gohan wanted revenge for his mother and they would have it.

* * *

 

Trunks was still very confused about his father’s actions. Why the hell was his dad okay with all of this? Vegeta hated Goku and the earth saiyan was with the last pure, female saiyan. Why wasn’t his father trying to fight Goku for that right? But as soon as they were back on Earth, Vegeta pushed past him as they walked into Capsule Corp. The prince had other things on his mind.

If Kakarot was acting like a saiyan, then taking over this planet would be a breeze. The prince was changing his clothes, when he sensed a familiar presence. “What do you want, Woman?”

Bulma stared at Vegeta’s back. “I just put your son down for a nap.”

“Which one?” The prince teased, knowing it would get her angry. He mentally slapped himself. For whatever reason, he liked her when she got feisty. Most of the women he had met were such…duds. Shy mouse’s not worthy of his attention. Not that he needed to think such things about Bulma. She was a feeble human, that was all.

“You know which one.” Bulma walked closer, examining a cut on his back. “Where did you get this?” She asked, running her fingers over the spot.

Vegeta let out a hiss. He didn’t want her to see those. Their future son got one up on him bad earlier that week, he just didn’t say anything about it. There was no reason to inflate the boy’s ego. “Don’t worry about it.” But she was already running to the bathroom and grabbing some peroxide for it. The prince didn’t know why he listened, he just sat down on the bed and let her do what she wanted. “It really isn’t a big deal.”

“Could you at least think about your wellbeing for once.” Bulma began. “I know you don’t care, but I want my son to have his father around.” She could tell that some of the marks were infected. “You should have come to me earlier.”

Vegeta grumbled, then sighed as she began to massage his back. “Why are you still here?” He felt her flinch and pulled himself up.

Trunks walked down the hall. He found his father’s ki and thought to track him down. As he got closer he heard two voices. His mother was in the same room as his father. Trunks stayed quiet, listening in to them.

“I already told you why I’m here.” Bulma explained.

Vegeta sighed. “You know, I can’t give you want you want.”

“I know that.” His mother sounded dejected. “I’ve always known that. I can’t change you, there would be point to that.” She laughed weakly. His words used to sting, but she was used to it. Vegeta and here were just Trunks’s parents nothing more. That was only one night of passion, with the occasional romp, now that left her wanting more from him. Feelings had developed for the saiyan prince. Bulma thought that she had to be going crazy. Vegeta was a destroyer of worlds, someone that laughed as he murdered others. She should have been keeping her distance like Yamcha said to, but…

“Are you trying to say that you like arguing with me?” The prince asked, he really wouldn’t be surprised.

“Having an intelligent conversation with someone is a little new to me. I’m usually surrounded by morons.” Her phone rang and she answered it. “What do you need?” Vegeta began to fall back on the bed but stopped in place. “I don’t care what they want! That company is mine now. If they don’t want to work they’re out on the streets!” There was shouting on the other end. “Do you want to be tossed out too.” Bulma chuckled. “I thought not, now look over those plans for the takeover of Flints Robotics. I should have them under my belt in the next two weeks.” She put her phone down and groaned in frustration. “Good help is so hard to find these days. I swear…” Bulma was cut off as the prince grabbed her and pulled her down to the bed. Her eyes stayed open as Vegeta kissed her, only to close them as she felt how frantic he was. Something had turned him on. He hadn’t been this adamant about being with her in a long time.

Vegeta pulled up from her lips for only a second. “That it is.” The prince leaned back into her, ripping her clothes off with ease.

Trunks walked away from the door. He had heard enough to know what they were going to be doing. But now he was even more confused. Did this mean that his father really did like his mother? Sure, it could just be sex, but it didn’t sound that way to him. There wouldn’t have been a conversation like that if it was just sex. If that was the case, then it really was something to celebrate over. The androids were still a problem, as was Cell, but the teenager had a different plan in mind. His mother in the future never got her happy ending. He would make sure that his father confessed before he left for home.

* * *

 

The heiress was crying out under him as he took in her words. That stern tone of hers was such a turn on. Watching her enjoy crushing her enemies was beyond sexy. His mouth found her neck, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

The heiress was clawing at him, while trying to figure out why he had become so passionate in a matter of seconds. But as she tried to think, the prince began to play with her breasts. She moaned, feeling his tongue latching onto each one of her nipples. His hands were rough, but at the same time gentle. Bulma moaned. “Vegeta…don’t stop…”

The prince growled, pulling himself out of his shorts. He could already smell how aroused she was. “You want it.” Vegeta pulled himself up, ripping his underwear off before pouncing on her again. Her smell was intoxicating. The prince dragged himself down her body, tasting every each of her skin. Every moan she made was adding fuel to the fire. He heard his name more than once, egging him on as he finally pushed inside. When was the last time he did this? Those thoughts were tossed out the window though as he drove himself into her roughly. He didn’t want to hurt her, but dammit, her drive was such a turn on. She commanded those around her like a queen would. 

Bulma moaned, her back arching against the bed. “Vegeta…oh, yes.” She needed this. It had been way too long since he had touched her. “Please, Oh.”

The prince groaned, picking up the pace. His eyes stared down at her as he pulled himself up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands touched his muscular stomach. “Damn…” Vegeta grabbed her hips, pulling her into each of his thrusts. An idea came to him as he felt her fall over the edge, clamping down on him in ecstasy. Seconds later he came, filling her with his seed. As the prince came down from that high, he chastised himself. His rogue thought needed to be thrown away. How could he think of impregnating her again? She was just a lowly human. The prince removed himself, planning to leave her cold, but was struck by how content she looked. Bulma had leaned over to one side, offering him a place to lie down.

Vegeta didn’t think twice as he did just that. For some reason, he felt compelled to stay by her side. But why was that? She was still a lowly human… His thoughts were interrupted as she cuddled into him and fell asleep. She seemed tired. After all, the woman was looking after his son while running that company of hers…and worrying about him and the boy. The prince ended up wrapping his arms around her. He had no idea why he was doing it though.

The prince thought of his plans for Kakarot. His elite soldier should be willing to help him take over this planet. All he needed was a catalyst for that. Brollie was a start, now all he need was for Kakarot to continue down that road.

His thoughts were interrupted though as the baby monitor went off. Bulma stirred, but he leaned over and turned the monitor off. The prince threw on some pants and walked down the hall, staring down at his son as the boy cried. “You’re pathetic, you know that.” Trunks stopped crying. The boy looked intrigued by his father’s attention. Vegeta reached down, picking the boy up. “Some training should fix that.” If the boy from the future was any indicator than this Trunks had to have some power of his own. If he was going to move forward with his plans to dominate Earth, he would have to build up more than just his own power. His heir would be vital, after all.

* * *

 

Goku walked through his house, clearing out the place for his new bride. Brollie kept smiling at him as he tossed out a lot of useless items. Sure, Earth’s Hero wished that his son was more supportive of his new mother, but there was nothing that could be done. He wasn’t Chichi’s punching bag anymore. Goku wasn’t going to let happiness slip away from him again.

“Do you want something to eat?” Brollie asked timidly.

Goku smiled at her. “I can take care of that.” He could easily rustle down some grub for the two of them. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his goddess.

Brollie giggled as the warrior came up behind her. Goku was kissing at her neck softly. “But I want to take care of you.” She could feel something coming to life in his pants. This was the way of their kind. Now that they had found each other, it was their role to procreate as much as possible. Her need to be with child before the month was out was growing. “Goku…”

“You could take care of me now, if you like?” Goku grinned into her neck. He felt her press her back against him, letting him rub his hardened cock against the curve of her ass.

“You’d still be hungry…mmm.” Brollie mewed, the feeling of his skin against her was intoxicating.

“Not if I devour you first.” Goku, leaned down, picking her up as if she was his bride and carrying her to their bedroom. He had big plans for her. If the warrior played his cards right, Brollie wouldn’t be leaving their bed for the rest of the night…maybe even most of tomorrow. His mate would feel his love. Nothing was going to come between them. Anyone who tried would face his wrath.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me long enough to get another chapter out. Hopefully, it won't take as long for the next one.

Chichi looked down at her son as they formulated their plan. Gohan was willing to do anything for them to have their happy family again. She already had a plan to get rid of that homewrecker. It didn’t matter how far she had to go. “Gohan, are you ready?” She grabbed her son’s face, making sure that his allegiance was true.

“Yes, mom.” Gohan said, looking at the opening of the time chamber. The androids were still running around. If he was going to go anywhere near them, he needed to grow stronger. “I’ll see you when I return.”

Chichi grinned as the door closed behind her son. Her plan would not fail.

* * *

 

Goku heard his mate giggle as they rolled around in their bed. He was pretty happy with himself at the moment. They didn’t get any sleep that night, most of that time was spent making up for lost time. Earth’s hero had taken Brollie all night and she moaned desperately under his touch. Each thrust of his hips felt like magic, especially when she came. “I love you.”

Brollie giggled, felling him nuzzle his face into her neck. “You know, spoiling me may be a bad idea.” She could feel his hands on her hips, rubbing against the tight form of her frame. “Do you want to go again?”

Goku growled as he twisted them around, so she was under him. He grinned. “What gave you that idea?” She was still wet from his previous entries. Earth’s hero twisted his fingers around her clit, taking in her moans of pleasure like it was a fine wine. He smirked as her hips moved against the bed. “Does that feel good?”

“Goku…oh, yes.” His fingers curled in just the right way. “More…I need more.” She gasped feeling those fingers inside of her, finding the places she loved to have touched. It was hard to believe that a day ago, she was on a strange planet without his touch. “Goku, deeper…oh.” She was clinging to him as he dragged his lips down her neck, nibbling as he went. “Please…ah.” As his fingers made a thrusting motion, she met those thrusts. “oh…”

Earth’s hero watched her face. That look of pure ecstasy was always worth it. As he slowly removed his fingers, Goku could see that she was about to argue, so he rubbed his member against her womanhood. Another gasp was music to his ears. “You want me?” He groaned.

“Yes, I need you…OH.” Brollie whimpered as he filled her. No matter how many times he took her, she couldn’t help but moan loudly when he pushed inside of her. His hips moved taking her deeply. “Goku…oh, yes.”

Goku grinned as he took her. That body under his was just perfect. Nothing could be better than this. “That’s it…oh, Brollie.” He groaned as he pushed the rest of himself inside, a loud needy moan felled the house as the walls shook. “Oh…fuck.”

“Goku…Goku…” She pulled him down into a kiss as his hips moved faster. That palace inside of her was being rubbed in just the right way. “Baby…oh please…Goku.”

The warrior groaned, thrusting harder into that heat. He growled as he felt her clamp down on him. His seed rushed out, coating her insides for what had to be the tenth time that night. “I love you. Mine.”

Brollie whimpered as he leaned down and kissed her. Their bed was a wreck, it was nothing more than foam and wires now. Springs were sticking out from each section in an unhealthy way. Brollie felt Goku nuzzle into her neck and purr. “You know, we need to get up.”

Goku let out a soft purr, he really didn’t want to move right now. “Can we take another nap first?”

His mate giggled. “As much as I would like to lay here all day, I don’t think that’s going to work.” She felt the warrior’s hands on her body, he was touching her sensually so that she would change her mind. “If we move, there are other places to do this.”

Goku’s ears perked up. “So, you have plans for me?” He couldn’t stop the excitement in his voice.

“Of course, I do,” Brollie said, allowing him to purr into her neck. “we have a baby to make, don’t we?”

The warrior’s purrs became a dominant growl. Instincts were taking over as he grabbed his mate and began to pleasure her again. Her heat was near, it had to be from the smells she was giving off. Goku listened to his mate giggle as she fell back against the bed, falling for his charms once more.

* * *

 

Bulma rolled over and looked around. She sighed. As much as she wanted to wake up with Vegeta, she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Last night felt like it was a dream. She didn’t think he was going to touch her again. The inventor pulled herself out of bed and dressed. Bulma knew that she had to still smell like him, but didn’t feel like washing him off yet.

The heiress froze though as she realized that something was missing. The baby monitor was gone. She looked around the floor, only to discover that it had been turned off. Panic filled her as she stormed out of the room. Vegeta was going to get it once she found Trunks. She hoped that her baby boy didn’t need her. Guilt filled her as she reached his room, only to find that her baby was gone.

Bulma dashed down the hall, looking in every room. She found the Future Trunks in the kitchen making himself some coffee and he noticed her fear. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“You’re missing?!” Bulma searched franticly. She wanted her baby back in her arms. The world wasn’t a safe place. The androids were still out and about.

“Calm down, I couldn’t have gone far.” If Trunks remembered right, he was only starting to crawl. The two were about to separate to cover more ground as an explosion came from outside. “I guess this means that dad can help us.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Like your dad is going to help us.” She planned to ignore the prince as he was going to complain about his gravity room being broken. “Come on, you said it yourself you have to be somewhere.”

Vegeta walked in with a smirk on his face. Trunks was giggling in his arms. “That’s was one hell of a blast, I guess you are my kid after all.” The prince chuckled, opening the fridge. Bulma and the time traveler were staring at the two as the prince grabbed a bottle out of there. “You really like this shit?” Baby Trunks shifted his head to the side. “This isn’t going to do for a growing saiyan.”

Bulma thought that she was still dreaming, Vegeta would never stand there and talk like this. He hadn’t even picked up their son since he was born. Seconds later, the prince was grabbing a raw roast from the fridge, cutting it in half and placing it in the blender.

Future Trunks was shocked as well. He didn’t think he would ever see anything like this. Vegeta always seemed too selfish.

Bulma stared as the prince tossed the formula she had and grabbed a bag of her breast milk out of the fridge. She felt mad, that was only for emergencies. But she was floored as Vegeta tossed it into the blender with the raw meat. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

The prince’s eyes found the heiress. He didn’t even notice she was there. He ran the blender without looking at her. “What do you think I’m doing?” The mixture smoothed, and he took it out and placed it in the bottle before placing the bottle in the microwave.

“You’re wasting my breast milk!” Bulma snapped.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Oh please, that stuff in a can is junk and you know it.” The microwave beeped as he tested it before passing it to his son.

“You can’t give a baby raw meat!” Bulma planned to snatch Trunks away from the prince. Her son was bound to get sick. Trunks was prone to stomachaches and threw up often.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “He’s half saiyan. Raw meat shouldn’t be problem for him.” Trunks was clinging onto the bottle as he ate. The prince couldn’t help but grin. It was like his boy was starved. The bottle was gone quickly, and the prince was off to making another one.

Bewilderment came over Bulma and the time traveler as they watched this process happen again. The inventor felt sick to her stomach, but noticed how much Trunks was eating. Her son usually only wanted one bottle, but now he was on his third without stopping. “I don’t…I don’t understand.”

“My kind are carnivores first. My son will not be fed like a cow.” Trunks dropped his third bottle and closed his eyes. Vegeta picked the boy, up feeling him burp seconds later. He could tell that Bulma had never see the boy eat so contently.

The heiress walked closer, watching Trunks snuggle into his father. “So…he really needs to eat like that?” She pondered that thought. “I guess I’m going to have to get back into nursing again.”

“Just pump more often.” Vegeta stated, as they both looked down at their son. Trunks’s eyes opened and he laughed. “You need to fix the gravity room, he broke it.”

Bulma looked up and their eyes locked. “You were training with him?”

Vegeta nodded as he found that he couldn’t look away. “I figured that he could use the training. He is my kid.”

“Pa…” Both parents looked down, staring at the boy. “Papa.”

“Trunks, you talked!” Bulma said, with excitement. Vegeta only smirked as the boy attempted to pull himself up in his arms.

The Future Trunks watched, it appeared that things were going smoothly. He caught the looks they were giving each other. “Why don’t I look at the gravity room? Mom showed me a bit of it in the future.”

The heiress and prince didn’t answer him as he walked off. Trunks began to think up a plan. His father wasn’t into romance, but there had to be another way to get them even closer. His baby self had done well. Now he just needed to find another way to bring those two together. Trunks thought over it for a while before an idea came to him. If they really liked each other, they wouldn’t be able to resist.

In the kitchen, Vegeta thought about taking Trunks upstairs. “I think we both need a nap.” He teased, as Bulma looked over the kitchen. He expected her to be mad about the mess, but instead, she walked closer to him. Their eyes locked and before the prince knew it his lips were on hers. His eyes fell as he felt Trunks squirm. The prince could smell himself on the woman. She kept his scent on her. Vegeta didn’t stop himself from purring.

Bulma gasped as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She was still sure that she was dreaming. Vegeta had never been this…good before. Something had to be up. She felt Trunks against her breasts and giggled. “I think someone is really ready for his nap.”

“Papa?” Trunks turned back to his father. “Shit.” Bulma’s smile fell. “Shit!” The baby cried out with a laugh.

Vegeta started laughing as Bulma began to shout at the prince for teaching their son such vulgar language. “Like you haven’t said anything worse in front of him.”

“I never…” Bulma began as Trunks continued to say the curse word with giggle.

“Fuck, shit, ass, bitch, may I go on?” Vegeta chuckled. It was fun getting her all stirred up.

“Ass.” Trunks clapped.

“Not another one!” Bulma said frantically.

“Papa ass?” The baby asked.

“You’ve got that right.” The heiress snapped only for the prince to smirk. She stared at him, feeling light as air. Bulma sighed, she had it bad. Why did she love him?

“Never said I wasn’t.” The prince said, walking Trunks out of the room and upstairs. Vegeta looked down at his son as he placed him in the crib. He could sense that they were alone. “You’ve proved yourself to be a worthy heir. All we need is one moment of weakness from Kakarot and the world is ours.” Trunks giggled up at him. “It looks like your mother may be on board with that too.” Vegeta didn’t know why but he found himself liking that idea. The woman may have been human, but she was smarter than most. She would make a fine queen for this planet.

* * *

 

2 days later…

Gohan emerged from the time chamber. He had grown older and was smirking as he exited it. It appeared that there was a world beyond super saiyan. He chuckled to himself, only to find that his mother wasn’t around.

The half saiyan walked out of the building and headed towards the edge of the lookout. Below, he sensed something strange. Gohan flew down, wondering what it was that he was sensing. The half-blood landed in a small cave, finding the androids standing there in fear. It looked like they were running from something. Gohan turned to find a giant bug like creature. It dove to attack him with its tail, but caught it and grinned. “I have a use for you.”

“Like I’m going to listen to a…” The bug as punched in the face at the boy’s power grew.

“What were you saying?” Gohan chuckled as the bug backed away. The rest of the androids stared at him in fear as well. “From this day forth, you report to me.” He walked around the room. “I need you to take out a female saiyan. She lives with my father. Kill the woman called Brollie and you will be rewarded.”

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma walked around the her lab with a smile on her face. Even after the Trunks’s cussing, she couldn’t remain mad with Vegeta forever. The heiress almost giggled to herself. Before, she thought that them having a normal family was out of reach, but considering how the prince was acting with Trunks, Bulma felt more secure about her future. The heiress giggled earlier that morning when Vegeta took their son out to the gravity room again. The Future version of their son looked thrilled at this change of events as well.

The heiress began to think up what they should have for dinner, when Vegeta walked in with their son. “I thought it was a busy day of training.” She gave him a smile as he walked forward with Trunks.

“Someone’s starving. I thought to bring him to his food source.” Vegeta almost purred. Now that he made his decision about her being his queen once his plan to take over was finalized, the prince was being a lot more agreeable. Vegeta couldn’t help but stare though as Bulma pulled out one of her breasts for Trunks to latch onto. He was watching her every move. “Anything interesting in here?” The woman was always working on some kind of tech. It could be useful for the future.

“Oh, I was actually thinking about dinner.” Bulma giggled when he turned green. “No, my mother would be making it. I’ve learned my lessons about cooking anything for you.” The heiress smiled as Trunks burped. It looked like he was ready for a nap. “I guess I’ll take him upstairs for a while.”

To her surprise, Vegeta walked over and pulled the boy away from her. “I’ll have to get him up in a few hours for some more training.” The saiyan ended up blushing as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His words became mangled as he left the room, leaving her alone in the lab once more.

Bulma turned to another computer while putting her boobs away. She couldn’t believe how…normal that felt. The entire thing felt so natural. Hope seemed to be on the horizon. It appeared that her growing feelings for the prince weren’t one-sided after all. The heiress began to work on a new set of armor for him, when she heard a crash behind her. Bulma turned to find a giant bug like creature staring at her. She screamed, dashing across the room so that she could be away from it. The creature hissed as it’s tail lashed.

Bulma barely had enough time to get out of the way as its tail spiked through a wall. Fear filled her. Just what was this thing? There had never been reports of a creature like this on Earth. Was it an alien? The heiress screamed again as it struck its tail at her. Bulma covered her face in panic, only for the pain to never come. Her eyes opened, finding someone standing between her and the monster. Bulma looked up, finding movement in the tail. “Vegeta?!” The spike had penetrated his chest.

The saiyan prince snarled as it felt like his energy was being depleted. The creature laughed, only for a sword to come through and slice off the tail. The bizarre being ran off, going through a window to get away. “Damn…” The prince felt dizzy as he fell forward.

Bulma cried out, grabbing onto him and falling as well. She began to check his body. The spike was still inside of him. “Trunks help me move him.” Her glorious morning had been ruined. Once Vegeta had been placed in a bed, Bulma turned to Trunks. “Go find yourself.”

The time traveler had to hold back a laugh as he left them alone. He still had questions about that being, but they could wait till later.

Bulma looked down as the prince’s eyes opened. “We…We’re going to have to get this thing out.” She tossed some bandages on his chest before placing her hands on the large spike. There was green ooze coming off of the end that was really disgusting. If she didn’t remove it soon, then it would become infected. Her small hands went around the spike and started to pull. The heiress cursed, just how deep was this thing? She made a few grunting sounds as she attempted to pull it out, only for the prince’s hands to land on hers. Bulma’s eyes caught his and she forgot to breathe. Vegeta’s eyes were always intense, but there appeared to be genuine emotions staring back at her. His hands grasped hers, helping her remove the spike. The prince didn’t even flinch as they began to put pressure on the wound. “It’s going to need disinfected.”

The prince still felt dizzy. There was blood on his hands, but he felt relieved. “It’s going to take more than that to kill me.” Vegeta’s blood soaked hands touched the side of her face just as Trunks walked in with his baby self in hand. The prince wanted to sleep as he looked into her eyes. “You really are beautiful, you know that.”

Bulma smiled just for Vegeta to pass out. “I’m going to get him on fluids. He lost a lot of blood.” At least she got the bleeding to stop. The heiress could see that the prince was shivering and grabbed a rag with warm water for his head. If she didn’t love him before, then she had to love him now. The fact that he shielded her from death like it was nothing, had to mean that he was attached to her. Bulma was afraid that creature would return though. Vegeta didn’t even get a chance to fight it.

Trunks kept his eyes on the two of them. Every once in a while, he would look down at his baby self. The baby looked afraid of the room they were in. The Future Trunks took note of where the present Trunks was staring. Their father was injured, of course, the boy would be frightened. “He’s going to be fine. Dad’s stronger than this.” Trunks didn’t feel better as he said it though. In his time, his father had already been killed by the androids. “Why don’t I take myself upstairs for a bit?”

Bulma didn’t even hear Trunks when he spoke. She was too busy hooking up Vegeta to all sorts of machines. The heiress wanted to know as much as possible about his current state. Her eyes would flash between him and the monitors. It was almost as if some of Vegeta’s life force was taken. Just what was that creature? Maybe she should involve Goku. This was something that the others needed to know about. Hours went by before she decided to make a call.

The heiress picked up a phone, calling the Son residence. She expected Chichi to pick up the phone, but a stranger did. “Umm, can I speak with Goku?” That was odd. Trunks did say something about them bringing back a female saiyan. Now that she thought about it, why wasn’t Vegeta all over the idea of the last female of the saiyan race? The voice on the other line refused her though. “Look, it’s an emergency!”

“He’s a little busy.” Brollie said, looking down at her lover. “Call back later.”

Bulma felt pissed as the stranger hung up on her. She was so angry that she tossed the phone across the room. “Just who the hell does she think she is?!” The heiress snapped. “How is Chichi not putting her in her place?”

Vegeta coughed. “Are you talking about that…mouse that Kakarot brought back with him?”

“Vegeta!” Bulma turned back to face him. She moved to his side. “Thank Kami!” Her arms wrapped around him tightly.

The prince looked out a nearby window. How late was it? “Now, what about the mouse?”

“Mouse?” Bulma wondered why Vegeta had such a strange nickname for the new saiyan.

“She’s a spineless, droll of a woman. Kakarot can keep that mess.” The prince said. “Seriously, someone without convictions and a permanent spine is useless to me.”  

Bulma couldn’t stop her next question from coming out. “Am I someone that’s considered useful?”

“Beyond useful.” The prince said turning red. “I, I mean you have more than just basic skills. I’ve seen you command those around you. You don’t take shit from others.”

“But she is the last of your kind…” Bulma began.

“Like that matters. I already said that Kakarot can keep her.” The prince stated as his stomach growled. “I would demand food, but seeing as your mother isn’t around.”

Bulma tried to laugh. “Take out it is.” The heiress smiled before grabbing his hand. “Thank you, Vegeta.”

The prince felt confused. “For what?”

“You saved me back there. I don’t know what that thing was, but I’m grateful.” The heiress leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. “Now I’ll just make that call…” His hand grabbed hers, holding her there. Eyes met as heat radiated from his skin.

“That creature’s ki is gone. It would be best if you kept one of those robots of yours near.” Vegeta stated.

“I’ll be fine.” The heiress argued.

“Bulma…” Vegeta began, only to tense up. The two of them stared at each other. It was rare for the prince to use her name. “Just for once, listen to me.”

The heiress ended up sitting on the edge of the bed. “Vegeta, I…” The phone rang, but she ignored it. Instead, she found herself snuggling up to him in the bed. “I know you’re too injured to do anything…” She began.

The prince could tell what she wanted. “That doesn’t mean you can’t take me for a ride.” Vegeta couldn’t believe the vulgar words that came from his mouth. But seconds later, he wasn’t complaining as she did just that. He would have time to think about the creature later. He had just saved her life, as a prince he would reap his rewards.

* * *

 

Gohan paced. The half blood was waiting for an answer. Cell was supposed to have returned hours ago. Gohan looked back at the androids. All of them were terrified. “Should I send you all out to work? There is plenty to destroy out there.”

“Who do you want taken out?” 18 said, looking back to her brother. Gero was a madman, but being controlled by a child was beyond humiliating.

“Once that bug returns, we will see. From the look of it, I believe that he has failed me.” The half blood chuckled. He wondered what his mother would think of his accomplishments. She had to be proud.

Seconds later, Cell came back in. The creature looked like it was in shambles. Its form had changed as well. “I sustained an injury, so I was forced to take in some extra souls.”

Gohan growled. “Did you go after the one called Brollie or not?”

“I went after that woman, but some guy got in my way and then a sword cut off my tail.” Cell explained. “I didn’t expect her to scream like that, you said she was timid.”

Gohan’s eyes went wide. “Did you go into town or into the country?”

“Town of course, I could sense saiyans there. Why?” Cell asked.

“You went after the wrong target. You claim to be perfect, but you’re no better than a saibaman.” Gohan stated, noting that Cell didn’t get his slur. “No matter. Androids, you’re on. Prove that your worth more than this abomination.”

17 and 18 were out of the door in a flash, while 16 remained. “You’re not a killer. You’re just angry.”

Gohan’s eyes narrowed. “You know nothing about me. Now go and finish your job.”

“Just think over my words. You’re still a child. There has to be a reason for you to hate this Brollie.” The android stated.

The half saiyan growled. “You act like it matters.” Gohan walked forward. “If you refuse to leave right now, then I won’t hesitate to end your failure of an existence.” With that 16 was gone. Gohan turned back to Cell, “Now for your punishment…”

The creature screamed in agony as he was tortured. Just where had a child of Gohan’s age seen such horrors? It was as if this child knew nothing but hatred at this point. That could work in both of their favors. He just had to sit back and wait.

* * *

 

Goku sighed when he tried to call Bulma for the forth time. “You’re sure she said it was an emergency?”

Brollie nodded. “Yeah, I guess I should have told you sooner, I just wanted to have more time alone with you. That and a strange woman calling at random is a little odd.”

“Oh, Bulma’s just an old friend. I’ve never seen her that way. Besides, I think she likes Vegeta.” Earth’s hero chuckled. He still didn’t understand how that even happened. “We should go over there tomorrow and see them.” It was too late at night. And really an emergency with Bulma could be anything.

Brollie grabbed his hand. “We should head to bed then.” She giggled, only for him to just hold her against him. They had been fucking like rabbits until now. Goku had to be tapped dry. She pulled him closer. “I kind of want to go shopping in the morning. My clothes aren’t really Earth friendly.”

Goku laughed. “Yeah, as much as I love your body, I would like to be the only one to admire it.”

The two kissed and prepared to sleep just as Goku heard a sound from outside. He felt uneasy. The androids were still on the loose. What if they caught up with Bulma? Goku pulled himself up from bed, just to hear someone at the door. “Brollie get up.”

“What?” She asked, noticing a change in his voice.

“It looks like we have visitors.” Earth’s hero stood there, preparing for a fight. This was what he got for letting his guard down. The saiyan snarled. Let them come, he would protect his mate at all costs. He powered up to super saiyan as the bedroom door opened. In walked the androids. Both of them were laughing. Goku snarled as he lunged forward. Earth’s hero expected them to go after him, but it seemed that they were more interested in his mate. Goku spun around to protect her. It didn’t help that they didn’t tire out.

Just as 17 was about to land a hit on him, a flash of green came from behind the earth saiyan. Goku didn’t have time to look back as the green flashed across the room. Each of the androids were pushed to their limits as they fell at Brollie’s feet. She was panting as she stared down at them. “You don’t get to touch, my Goku.”

Goku grinned at her just for another android to walk in. He glared at the red head, only to notice that he wasn’t attacking. “I believe that a peaceful answer can be arranged. The boy’s heart has been tainted. We should be looking for help.”

18 shook her head. “Are you crazy? That child is a monster.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to cross him.” 17 stated. “If we don’t kill the girl like he wants…”

Goku snarled. “If anyone’s dying, it would be you.” The saiyan stated. “Now tell me more about this boss of yours.” He would crush anyone that got in his way. It didn’t matter if it was a child.

16 sighed. “Let us return to base. You got closer than Cell did. He can’t fault you for that.”

“The lugs got a point.” 18 said with a smile. “At least we found the right target.”

Goku hated being ignored, but couldn’t do anything as the androids left. He stared after them. What was even going on? Who was this Cell? Hell, who was the kid controlling the androids like some puppet master?

Brollie came up to her mate, her green hair had fallen. She felt embarrassed. “I…I didn’t want you to see that.” Her body had to look disgusting like that. There was such a thing as too many muscles. As she continued to go from her super saiyan form, her body was shrinking down again.

Goku grinned at her. “Why? It’s great.” The earth saiyan pulled her close. “Come on, let’s try and get some sleep again. Hopefully, we won’t have any interruptions this time.” While they laid in bed though, Goku felt uneasy. Sleep was evading him. There were too many questions and not enough answers. But his enemy would reveal themselves soon enough. That was always a sure thing.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I finally got another chapter of this finished. Yes, it isn't dead. I've just had a million other projects to work on. I'm almost finished with typing up Days Forgotten, so I should have more freetime to get working on this. Hopefully, the next update won't be as long.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Goku and Brollie headed out. They tried calling Capsule Corp again, but no one answered. Now the fighter was starting to get worried. They flew in silence. Earth’s hero felt like there was a weight on his chest. What if Bulma was dead?

Strangely enough though, when they landed at Bulma’s home, there wasn’t much sign of a struggle. Goku circled the place, finding a broken window that was in the middle of being fixed by some workers. Finally, the earth saiyan went to the door. Goku looked back at his mate, wondering what possibly happened. He was a bit surprised when Trunks opened the door. “Goku!”

“I was wondering what was going on. I tried to call.” Goku said, wondering why Trunks looked a little panicked. It was as if the boy didn’t sleep at all the night before. There were dark circles under his eyes. “Did something happen to Bulma?”

Trunks was trying not to yawn. “Some strange creature attacked us yesterday. Mom was in the lab when it came in.” He caved to his yawn. “Anything else?” The time traveler could really go for a nap right now.

“A creature attacked and that’s all you have to say?” Brollie said, crossing her arms. She was very confused. There had to be more to this.

“Is Bulma okay?” Goku asked, feeling his mate’s eyes on him. There was some jealousy there.

“She’s probably still with dad…” Trunks almost passed out against the door frame when a cry come from upstairs. “Again? Do you ever sleep through the night? How does mom do this? Hell, how does dad?” The time traveler left he door open for them while he went to get his baby self. The fact that he kept himself up all night was really annoying.

Goku walked inside, while looking for Vegeta. If there was a creature around, why wasn’t the prince in his face right now? Usually, the prince’s arrogance would be fogging up the room. Earth’s hero sensed the two of them upstairs and motioned for his mate to follow. He was headed toward the lab, but it wasn’t the normal area that he was used to. When did Bulma add a medical wing? Goku walked inside, to find Bulma walking around the room. Vegeta was attempting to pull himself up, but was straining a bit.

“Lay back down. I’m just getting you some new bandages.” Bulma snapped.

“I’ve taken worse hits.” The prince tried to stand. Why was his head so foggy? Did it have to do with what that creature did to him? “Sitting here like this makes me a sitting duck.”

“Getting up makes you a dead duck.” Bulma shot back, while walking back over to him. She cut off the old bandage. “Just rest for a bit. It won’t kill you.”

“Sitting here doing nothing isn’t going to accomplish anything. What if that thing comes back!” Vegeta snapped.

“Then you need to be healed so you can kick it ass! If you go after that thing now, you’ll only die!” Bulma snapped back. The two were in each other’s faces.

The prince scoffed. “Like that would happen! The prince of all saiyans…”

“Why are you such an arrogant dick? You know, it pays to be nice to me! I can keep you in here a until those bandages come off! Hell, I could keep you here even longer if I wanted to!” Bulma snapped.

“I’d like to see you try.” The prince said arrogantly. “Like you can keep me hostage.”

Bulma’s eyes narrowed before she laughed. “I believe that’s a bet you don’t want to make.” She began to replace his bandages, wrapping them a little too tightly. The heiress would have been getting in his face more, about his arrogance, but she could see his game now. Vegeta had to be the only man in existence who would be turned on by her temper. Last night had been a dream, it wasn’t like their normal romps. His primal edge hadn’t shown its face. It had been almost as if they had been making love instead of fucking. Bulma reached up and touched his face as she finished wrapping him. “I know you don’t want to say it, but you want to get back to training, so you can protect us.” Vegeta looked away from her, turning red almost at what she was saying. “If that wasn’t the case, you wouldn’t have thrown yourself between me and that thing.”

Goku felt confused as he watched the two of them. Why was Vegeta so red? “Speaking of that thing,” his words made Bulma and the prince jump. “just what was it?”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t bother, Kakarot. That monster is my target.” Even if he wanted to sway the third class, that didn’t mean he wanted him going after his prey.

“We don’t really know.” Bulma said, sitting on the edge of Vegeta’s hospital bed. “I just want to know why it came here in the first place.” Her eyes narrowed when she saw Brollie. “You know, all of this could have been solved if you just put Goku on the phone.”

Goku growled at Bulma, only for Vegeta to snarl. The prince wrapped his arms around the heiress, pulling her back behind him on the bed. “Just because you have a new mate, Kakarot, that doesn’t mean you get to threaten mine.”

Brollie narrowed her eyes at the two. “Just cause you’re a prince, doesn’t mean you get to control, my Goku.” The female saiyan said.

“This is my house.” Bulma snapped back. She was still floored by Vegeta’s words. Did the prince really feel that way? “Just admit that you were in the wrong.”

Goku shook his head. “You called while we were busy.” He wasn’t going to let either of them boss him around.

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “So, thinking with your dick was more important than Bulma’s life? You really are scum.”

Brollie grabbed her mate’s arm. “Come on, Goku, let’s go.” They were going to head out when Vegeta spoke once more.

“That thing, it will find you and that mouse of yours. Someone is pulling the strings here, Kakarot.” Vegeta said, with narrowed eyes. “I know your mind is small, but surely you can comprehend that.”

Brollie was about to snap at Vegeta, when Goku spoke. “Last night, the androids came. They came after Brollie. They spoke of a stranger creature who went after the wrong target. There is a master, but it’s no concern of yours.”

“Like hell it isn’t!” Bulma shouted. “That thing tried to kill me! It injured Vegeta! Say it’s not our business one more time and I will end you!” Brollie took a step forward, only to be frozen in place, Goku did the same. “You forget that I’m a genius. How do you think I have control of every consumer on this planet? Chips were necessary to keep a handle on it.”

Vegeta looked on in awe. “When did you get the time to chip the mouse?” He tried to stand, only for her to keep him at bay.

“Drones are helpful.” Bulma said with a smile. “But as I said earlier, I do have the power to keep you here, Vegeta.”

The prince felt a chill go down his spine. “That you can.” He purred. “I knew there was something devilish in you.” His eyes went back to Kakarot. “As you can see, we call the shots here.”

“We?” Goku said, looking over at Bulma. “Are you going to let him say that?”

Bulma giggled. “What can I say? I love him.” She walked over to a computer, looking back on your memories...”

“That’s private!” Brollie snapped.

“I think I can pinpoint who’s behind all of this. There would be only two people that would want Brollie dead.” Bulma said with a grin. Not that she wouldn’t like to watch this girl crawl around on her hands and knees. This woman was clearly changing Goku. “Really, are you that dense that you can’t see the answer?”

Vegeta grinned at her. To think that his queen was this powerful, he really had to hand it to her. “It’s the harpy and the brat, but I doubt it was them alone. Someone else is pulling the strings, along with those androids.”

Bulma giggled. “See, Vegeta gets it.” She looked back to Goku. “I can let you go after your son and ex, but at the same time, you need to see that this is your fault. You turned your back on them, of course they would lash out.” Bulma pointed to Brollie. “You’ve infected him.”

Goku stared at Bulma. “Gohan wouldn’t…” He thought back to his son as he left with Chichi. When was the last time he saw Gohan? It had to be a few days. Chichi was nowhere to be found as well. Goku felt a moment of panic.

“The boy has saiyan in him. He will want revenge for his mother’s betrayal.” The prince smirked. “To think that boy had it in him. I’m almost impressed.” Bulma had sat back next to him. “So, Kakarot what will it be? You’re mate or your heir?” Now this really was fun. The look on the third class’s face was priceless.

Bulma hit a button letting the two saiyans go. “Now, Goku, get that trash out of my house.” The heiress said, laughing to herself as Goku grabbed his mate and walked out. She had never felt so alive before. She never used the chips like that, they were usually just for marketing research. But she hadn’t felt this alive before. “I don’t think this is the time to tell Goku that Chichi’s staying in our guest house.”

“I think not.” Vegeta smirked, while his hand found her leg. He was beyond turned on right now.

Bulma grinned back. “You know, part of why I left Yamcha had to do with him not being able to handle the real me.” She climbed on his lap. “I never thought I would find someone who could.” His hands landed on her hips. “Most men would run away from me like this.” Her hands touched his face.

The prince purred. “I’m not most men. You’re a captivating creature. Back home, I would have had the choice of brains, strength, or beauty. But I was never impressed. No woman tried to go beyond their bounds. No woman has ever stood their ground in my presence. To be frank, I was sure that Kami himself placed you and I on the same path.”

Bulma felt her mouth go dry. In his own way, Vegeta was saying they were made for each other. “I…I agree.”

Trunks wondered why Goku ran out of their so fast. He was still really tried. The time traveler poked his head in the door just to find his parents kissing. Trunks remained just outside of the door. Just what did he miss?

“Vegeta?” Bulma asked. “When you called me your mate…”

“It’s not yet final.” The prince said. “I planned to do it within the next few weeks.” He was red.

Bulma thought of the timing. “But I would be… do you want to have another baby?” She was surprised. He wasn’t really around for Trunks’s birth.

“Both our son from the future show promise, as does the child we have now. It’s safe to say that we will produce strong heirs.” Vegeta grinned. “It’s the royal in me.”

“Does that make me a princess?” Bulma teased.

Vegeta pulled her close. “If we have a daughter, then she will be the princess. You’re my queen.”

Bulma giggled. “You really must want me to be these cheesy.”

“Your mine. It’s that simple. Anything that tried to take what’s mine will die a painful death.” Vegeta said. “Now, about Kakarot’s boy…”

Bulma smiled. “Chichi will be checking on him soon. Goku may no longer be our ally, but Gohan should be a worthy student for you.”

“If he can muster this much hate, he will be quite the warrior.” Vegeta said.

Trunks felt confused. What were they even talking about? How was Goku no longer their ally? Was Goku behind why that creature came here? If he was, then the time traveler would show him no mercy. “Dad, let me help you out.” Trunks said.

Vegeta saw his son. There was still some justice in the kid. It was time to change that. “Go find Son Gohan and bring him here. I wish to speak with him.”

Trunks nodded. Gohan used to be his master in the past. Of course, he would want them on the same side. Chichi walked into the room, confusing him. “If Trunks doesn’t mind, he can take me up to my son then.” Chichi looked pretty tore up.

“Did that medicine help with your headaches?” Bulma asked.

Chichi nodded. “I can’t really remember that much from the last few days. I hope Gohan has remembered to study.”

Vegeta nodded at the harpy. He could see that she looked pretty bad. Her eyes were filled with tears. The prince could now see what was really going on. Something was infecting Kakarot's family and if he were one to bet, it had to be that female saiyan.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another one! I promise that I'll try and finish this before the month is over with.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan paced as he stared over that the androids. They were supposed to have gotten rid of that fiend. He growled. It looked like he was going to have to stand in and take down his father just to get close to that harlot. The half saiyan was still watching Cell. The creature was trying to butter him up. Its tail had grown back. Which had the boy on high alert. He didn’t trust that thing as far as he could throw him, which was pretty far.

The half saiyan heard a sound near the entrance to their cave. He spun, ready to take on any attacker. His face softened when he saw his mother. The boy smirked at her. “Everything is done, Mother. Soon, that bitch will pay.”

Chichi felt very confused. What did her little boy do? “Gohan, what’s going on?” She asked, feeling a chill go down her spine. Just what had happened to her son?

“Gohan.” Trunks walked in and looked around. He growled at the androids and the creature that was standing there. It backed away from him as if it was afraid of losing its tail again.

The genius could see that Cell feared Trunks. It was time that he cleared the air on that. “I do apologize. Cell here went after the wrong target. I’ve already punished him.” The creature looked away from him as if it was ashamed to be taking orders from a child. “I would never go after Bulma. She’s been nothing but kind to me and my family.”

Trunks nodded. “My father figured as much.” He could sense that the boy had been in the room of spirit and time. “In fact, my father wishes to speak to you about this Brollie.”

Chichi burst into tears. When she had been told that Goku had left her for another woman, she shattered. Just why did her husband turn his back on her like this? The housewife felt depressed. Goku still didn’t know that she was with child. Her son walked over, staring up at her. “I hope you’ve been doing your homework.”

Gohan gave his mother a genuine smile. “Don’t worry, Mom. I still plan to go to college.” He shook his head, something hurt. Like it really hurt. It felt like someone was trying to scramble his brain. The boy dropped to his knees as he let out a scream.

Trunks looked around the room. None of the androids had moved. That Cell creature had disappeared. He snarled. “Let’s get him back to my parents.” The time traveler gave the androids a look. “As much as I hate you, I would suggest that you get far from here.” 17 ran off with 18, the latter saying something about finding Krillin. 16 remained. “Did you hear what I said?”

The redhead nodded. “That boy, he needs help. I fear what the woman has done to him.”

Trunks raised an eyebrow. It appeared that 16 knew what was going on. He sighed. “Then let’s get going. You can carry Chichi.” He said. The time traveler couldn’t help but wonder where Piccolo was. The namekian was usually around Gohan. Did Brollie do something to him as well? It was taking a lot of his willpower to stay awake. He barely made it back, just for his mother to shove him and Gohan into the same medical wing as Vegeta. The prince was up and walking around. Bulma had called many of the Z fighters.

Yamcha and Tien were staring at the prince as he walked over to Trunks. The younger was in Vegeta’s arms. “He’s been running all day and night.” The saiyan felt angry. Kakarot’s idiocy had left them open for this. The younger Trunks pulled on his father’s armor. The prince had convinced Bulma to let him wear it. He stared over at the harpy. She was worrying about her son while Bulma was running some tests. “You humans, I would suggest that you take advantage of the time chamber.” With Kakarot knowing about it, there was a chance that the earth saiyan would take Brollie there.

Chichi took a deep breath. “If someone takes me there, I would like to use it.” The housewife said with fire in her eyes.

“But Chichi, you haven’t fought since…” Yamcha began, only for the housewife to glare at him.

“That’s why I need it. If anyone is going to crush that harlot, it’s going to be me.” Chichi knew that if she went in, she would give birth in there as well. The person she went with needed to be diligent.

Vegeta gave her a nod. The woman may have been bossy, but he had to admit that she was determined. “I’ll have to stay here in case Kakarot comes.”

“Cell is on the run as well.” 16 said, gaining some confused looks. “He’s a bug like creature that Dr. Gero created.”

The prince sighed. So that’s what that thing was. He looked back at the other humans. “Which of you will go with the harpy?” Tien and Yamcha looked nervous about being with Chichi for a year. She was known for her temper.

“I’ll do it.” Everyone turned, finding a face they had been missing this entire time.

“Piccolo, where have you been?” Yamcha asked.

“I was a sleep. Someone or something locked me away.” The Namekian said. It had been a lot of work getting himself out of that pod. It was as if he was locked in a dream sequence. He walked over, looking down at Gohan. “As I said, I will go with Chichi.” The boy began to open his eyes, only for Piccolo to smile down at him. “This kid has done enough.” Gohan passed out again, clearly still in pain. “Someone is using some kind of psychic ability to control us. She planned to control all of us, but only a few had been taken over. Gohan ended up taking a huge brunt of it.”

Bulma heard this. “I just want to know why she went after Goku instead of Vegeta?” It was a good question. The prince seemed like someone who would fit in well with an evil plan.

“Goku’s too trusting.” Piccolo said flatly, while turning to the prince. “Vegeta questions the motives of those around him.”

“But wouldn’t he still be open to suggestion?” Tien asked.

Vegeta growled. “Like I would fall for something like that. A saiyan is nothing without his pride. Giving my mind to someone else is the definition of weak.”

“I would say that explains it.” Yamcha said looking over his former love rival. “She couldn’t crack Vegeta, so she moved onto Goku.”

Piccolo nodded. “Chichi and I can use the time to train.” He sensed a different Ki and smiled. “I guess I’ll be helping you deliver as well.”

The rest of the room went quiet, even the prince. Chichi placed her hand on her stomach. “Goku didn’t know yet. Gohan knew though.”

“That might be part of why Gohan took such a big hit for everyone else.” Tien said. “He knew he had a sibling to protect.”

“But to let someone control him…” Yamcha began.

“The boy had his reasons.” Everyone turned to Vegeta. “The boy must take after his grandfather. That’s what a commander would do for his squad. I do have to hand it to him, his senses are spot on.”

Chichi smiled. “He is my little genius.” She rubbed his head. “Can you tell him where I went when he wakes up?” The last thing she wanted her son to do was worry.

Bulma nodded, before watching Piccolo and Chichi leave. She took baby Trunks from Vegeta. “It looks like you’re going to have a new friend.” She caught the prince as he rolled his eyes. “I bet you can have some good spars.” The heiress turned back to the humans. “You can use the gravity room, but don’t break it.”

Yamcha looked between the prince and Bulma. It was clear to him now. He had lost her. It appeared they were a happy family. The human thought over some options. It made sense, it wasn’t like his relationship with Bulma was going anywhere. If he got to stay her friend, he would stop trying to win her back. Besides, if Vegeta wanted to deal with her temper, he could have it.

Tien pulled the baseball player out of the room and towards the gravity room. Something told the triclops that this was one battle they would be needed for. Not that they weren’t needed for past fights, but the fact that Vegeta was the one that called them in, told him that the prince was being careful. Tien wondered where Krillin was, but then remembered the female android. The shorter man was probably in a world of his own right now.

As the humans left, the prince sat down between Gohan and Trunks. He looked between the two of them. It was strange how fate had turned the tables on him. If this was 4 years ago, the situation would be reversed. Not that he would fall for the female saiyan’s tricks, but he wouldn’t have teamed up with this many people. That would seem like Kakarot’s thing. The prince looked over, finding Trunks snoring. If this boy didn’t show up, would he still be the same? It was hard to process. Hell, he didn’t think about touching the woman until a year after they got the warning from the future.

Vegeta sighed. Hopefully, they could get Kakarot back to his old self. Before he wished to ally himself with the third class, but now that his target was Brollie, the prince wouldn’t stop in his quest to protect his new life. He lost everything once, nothing would take Bulma away from him now. Not even the cold hands of death.

* * *

 

Goku sat on the edge of his bed. Brollie was in the bathroom. He was thinking over what Vegeta said about Gohan. What kind of choice was that? His mate was important, nothing sinister was going on. Why did they all hate Brollie so much?

Earth’s hero fell back against the mattress. Just what was he going to do? If Gohan was behind this, they would have to fight. He growled for a second. The boy would pay. He snapped his teeth as he stood up. He could easily end this now. All he had to do was instant transmit to where Gohan was and stop him. The boy had explaining to do. He would accept Brollie as his new mother.

Goku stood, walking by a few pictures on the wall. He still needed to rid himself of all of them. He growled at Chichi’s smiling face. After everything she put him through, it would be nice to knock that smile off of her face. The third class grabbed his wedding photo, he planned to crush it, only for his mind to flash back to that day.

She had looked beautiful. It was as if the third class could feel her hanging from his arm. She kissed him on the cheek before the flash changed to her in a bed in front of him. She was holding Gohan in her arms. That same smile was directed at him. Again the scene changed as Goku walked forward. She was crying, but Chichi didn’t look sad. Instead, she was ecstatic that he was alive. He almost laughed as she appeared with a frying pan. Her determination was something he loved about her.

Goku dropped the picture. That wasn’t right. He loved Brollie. Chichi was the problem… His mind was arguing as it flipped back and forth between his nights of passion with his new mate, and the long nights where Chichi was bandaging his wounds. His old mate would smile at him, even though there was worry in her eyes. Her voice appeared in his head. ‘Just promise me you’ll come back.’ Goku felt a chill down his spine. His own words came back to him. ‘Like I could leave you behind, Chichi.’ None of this made sense. Brollie had his heart, Chichi destroyed him…wasn’t that what he believed to be true?

Earth’s hero bent down to pick up the photo, only to find a small box in the trash can next to it. He picked it up, staring at the pregnancy test. Didn’t Chichi say that she had a surprise for him. Panic filled him. Where was she? Why didn’t she say anything to him about being with child? Then again, it could have been negative.

Brollie came out of the bathroom in a towel, her eyes narrowed at the box in Goku’s hands. “Goku, dear, let’s go to bed.” She walked up to him and stole the box before tossing it across the room.

Goku’s eyes found hers. He was going to ask her why she threw the box away, when he felt dizzy. What was he doing again? He grinned at her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder as he took her to their bedroom.

Brollie giggled to herself. Her father would have been proud. Everything was going according to plan. Not only would she get revenge on that obnoxious baby called Kakarot, but she would destroy the royals who wanted her dead. She only had a little bit longer. She would take everything dear to Kakarot and burn it to cinders.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chichi took a deep breath as she exited the time chamber. Her eyes looked down at the babe in her arms. He looked so much like Goku did. She had already chosen a name, Goten. The baby wiggled a bit as she looked back to Piccolo. They had a place to be. “Vegeta and the others are waiting.”

The namekian nodded. “I’ll take you there. Are you sure you can handle Goku in this state?” Earth’s hero was still stronger than all of them.

The housewife nodded. “I have to do this. If I don’t do something, I’ll lose him forever.” Even if her husband fell for Brollie, she couldn’t help but care for his safety. This woman did something to her family. Gohan took the brunt of it. Nothing bad would happen to their family again, she would stop this madness, even if it killed her.

* * *

 

Dawn had come. Goku looked out the window of his house. His mate had gone off to look for breakfast without him, leaving him alone. Earth’s hero felt dizzy. It felt as if he had been hit in the face really hard. He stood from the dining room table and walked outside. Brollie told him to stay inside cause she wanted to surprise him, but he felt as if he needed to get some fresh air.

The air was clean when he exited the place. For some reason, his head felt a little better. But with the healing sensation, came a flash of memories. The saiyan looked between the door of the home he once shared with Chichi and the surrounding forest. It was as if he was seeing it for the first time. A laughing couple was walking into his house. A white dress had grass stains on the edges of her skirt…as did his white suit. There was a sinking feeling in his chest. She looked so…beautiful. Goku’s hand reached out only for the memory to fade. For some reason, he felt like mourning.

Didn’t he want Chichi gone? Brollie was the woman he loved, not Chi-. His thoughts stopped in place. Why did he love Brollie? Goku tried to pick through his memories, but he couldn’t find much. All they seemed to have was sex and a love of each other’s scents. Brollie hadn’t had the time that Chichi had. Two sets of black eyes appeared in his mind. One was sexy, alluring, and almost devilish…the other, kind, loving, determined, resourceful, stubborn, passionate, wild, independent, strong willed, and love…love for him.

It was strange, why didn’t he see love in Brollie’s eyes? They loved each other. Goku grabbed his head as a painful pulse rang through his brain. It felt as if a knife was being edged into his skull as he screamed out in agony. All he could see was red.

Someone walked up to him with a smile. “Goku dear, who said you could go outside?” She giggled, looking over at her new companion, while her ‘mate’ passed out from the pain.

The large bug like creature looked down at the saiyan who was in pain. “Can I eat him?”

“Not yet. That man still has a family. I want him to watch them die first.” Brollie chuckled. Coming across Cell had been helpful to her. The creature wanted revenge against the one called Gohan. She would allow it, this worked with her plans anyway. Her innocence had paid off. She was close to getting everything she desired. Nothing would get in her way.

* * *

 

Vegeta looked over those that were ready for battle. The humans looked hesitate, one day in the gravity room didn’t look like it would be enough. The prince’s eyes went to his son. “I never would have guessed that woman would be this dangerous.”

“We have to do everything we can to help Gohan and Chichi.” Trunks stated. The time traveler was beyond pissed off. After he had received a senzu bean, he was fired up for the fight ahead. Gohan was preparing in the room next door to them. Trunks couldn’t help but think over his mother’s words from the future. From what she said Goku was strong, to think that the warrior’s mind was so weak felt like a lie, but here they were in this position because of Goku’s trusting nature.

Bulma walked forward. “It looks like the new armor I designed fits well.” In her arms was her son. She shared a glance with Vegeta, the two stared at each other in silence. The heiress found herself smiling. Even if he didn’t speak, his dark eyes told her everything she needed to know. He smirked back at her, almost as if he could read her expression as well. Her heart skipped a beat. Words were never really needed for them. Actions and expressions were enough to tell her what she needed to know.

As the group was getting ready to say their goodbyes, Piccolo arrived with Chichi. Humans and saiyans gathered around, staring at the new baby in Chichi’s arms. The housewife explained the boy’s name before handing him off to Bulma. “If something happens…please look after him as if he was your own.” The two mothers shared a look of their own. A look of fear, pain, and loss made the heiress tremble. It was as if Chichi was prepared to die.

A dark shadow seemed to coat the mission they were tasked with. Going after Goku and this Brollie felt like it was going to be impossible. Bulma could only look on as they all left Capsule Corp on their way with fate.

The humans and saiyans landed around the Son family home. Chichi walked forward, it looked the same as it always did. It was almost as if time froze in place. The housewife knew that Goku had to be inside. Next to her, Vegeta walked up to examine some lines in the dirt. “Someone was dragged back into that house.” The prince stated, only for a scream to sound behind him. The prince and Chichi looked up, finding the bug like creature.

“CELL!” Gohan snapped, as the creature dove downward, it’s pointed tail was poised to attack. He jumped back as the creature’s tail dove his direction. “Watch his tail! It will absorb your life force!”

Vegeta stared down the creature. So that’s why he was so weak against it. He snarled, but stood back. He could see that boy wished to take care of this. The prince smirked. Kakarot’s son really was coming into his own. “Take care of that creature.” His eyes went to the humans. “You remain with him if he needs back up.” The prince motioned for the namek and the harpy to follow him. Android 16 went with the child as well.

Chichi looked back at her son, hoping that he would be alright. She caught a glimpse of Gohan sending his father’s signature attack at the bug like creature. The housewife smiled. She wished that Goku could see this. Trunks pushed her forward, the time traveler appeared to not like leaving Cell alone with Gohan, but he wasn’t one to disobey orders. “He can handle it. After everything he’s done, this is the fight he’s prepared for.” She pushed forward, allowing Piccolo to blast the door to her home open. The housewife got into position as suddenly Goku emerged. Her husband’s eyes were dark as he glared at them as if they were trespassers. She got into a fighting position, just for Vegeta to fly past her. The prince punched the hero in the jaw, just for a brawl to break out. Vegeta gave into his primal side, going for Goku as if they were two animals fighting over territory.

Goku’s eyes narrowed between punches as Piccolo and Trunks jumped into the fray. He snarled loudly. They were his enemies. He had to protect his mate. He knocked the half saiyan into the house, making a whole in the wall. Piccolo fired a special beam cannon, only for it him to block it with one hand. His teeth were barred, only for the prince to punch him in the gut, causing earth’s hero to hunch over. Vegeta gathered Goku’s head, kicking him repeatably in the stomach.

Blood hit the ground, it was hard for Chichi to watch. But as she watched, her anger grew. Her husband had been turned into this mess. Her eyes flashed as the woman of the hour walked out of the house. “So, we finally meet.”

Brollie giggled. “We’ve met before, don’t you remember?” She looked back at Goku. “Don’t let them over power you, my love.” She winked at him, causing Chichi to shriek. The saiyan female wasn’t expecting an attack, swiftly through the air, the housewife landed an elbow to the face of Brollie. A laugh fell from Brollie’s lips as she turned her face back to her target. “This will be fun, killing you that is.” She attempted a punch, only to get kicked in the gut, sending her back a bit.

Chichi glared. “I think you have it all wrong. You’ve messed with my husband, that’s for sure…but you’ve endangered the lives of my children.” She gathered her hands together, making an energy blast. Piccolo had been a great teacher during their time in the time chamber. “Some say that I’m a harpy. Do you know what that is?”

Brollie rolled her eyes, making an energy blast of her own. “Like I have time for small talk.”

Chichi grinned. “It’s a creature that’s known for dragging people to hell, especially those who have crossed them. You’ve done more than crossed me and now it’s my job to drag you to hell, even if I have to take you with me!” She fired the blast at the same time as Brollie fired hers. The powerful streams of energy crashed against each other lighting up the sky.

Gohan looked away from his fight for a second. “I didn’t think Mom was this strong…”

Yamcha got the boy’s attention. “Gohan, don’t take your eyes off of the prize!” He snapped, sending a wolf fang fist as Tien fired a tri-beam.

Gohan placed his attention back on the fight, powering up to super saiyan. Looking at Cell, he had grown in power. The beast had been devouring humans. Ki flowed through him as he sprang into action. The boy sent a barrage of energy blasts Cell’s way. The triple attacks of the three seemed to be slowing down the creature. 16 added into the fire with his own blast attacks.

Goku snarled, flying upwards. Vegeta wasn’t letting up on him. The prince went super, causing him to do the same. Trunks drew his sword while doing the same. The three rushed around, dodging each other’s attacks. The sky was lit up as Kamehamehas and Galic Guns targeted each other. Piccolo was sent crashing to the ground near the women.

Back on the ground, Brollie drew forward, allowing herself to go super saiyan. She smiled devilishly at the housewife. “There’s no way a human like you can stand up to me. Now just die like the insect you are.” She flashed forward, landing a punch to the housewife’s stomach. “If you were pregnant, you won’t be anymore.” She giggled as Chichi fell back to the ground where the female saiyan dug her foot into the same place over and over again. Chichi spit out blood. “This is glorious. You talked a big game, for what? Nothing!” She opened her hand, planning a single blast through the housewife’s head.

Swiftly, Chichi grabbed something she kept stashed on her side. Using speed she didn’t think she had, the housewife thrust the small blade of a dagger into the angle of her enemy. Brollie let out a shriek of pain, backing away with the blade still in her leg. Chichi pulled herself up slowly. She had a couple broken ribs, a small technicality. Another concealed weapon was pulled from inside her outfit. Another small dagger, she positioned herself, ready for the female saiyan to attempt another attack.

Brollie pulled the dagger out of her leg, she stared over at the human woman. “You’re like a mosquito. You keep coming back even with no one liking you!”

Chichi said nothing. She ran forward, catching Brollie by surprise. The female saiyan was expecting her to hit her face forward, but last minute, she used her agility to jump into the air, landing another blow, this time to the side of the neck. It wasn’t deep enough to do any real damage, but it added more blood to the fight between them.

On the other side of the battlefield, Gohan had skyrocketed past his super saiyan form. The half saiyan sprang into action, speeding around the semi perfect form of his adversary. Smaller forms of Cell appeared, sending his help off to fight of each of what Cell referred to as Cell Jr.s. His eyes narrowed as he gathered more power. He had put Cell into his place on more than one occasion. He could do it again. To his surprise, Yamcha, Tien, and 16 made short work of the mini Cells. He could feel their energy flowing into him. They wanted him to finish this off. The creature made a Kamehameha, only for Gohan to make one of his own. The ki flowing into him, was directed into the attack. The half saiyan over powered Cell, sending the creature into the depths of hell. The boy panted as he fell to his knees. His body was drained. His form was sent back to his base. All of his energy was gone. All he could do was fall against the ground. He wasn’t the only one, the two humans did the same, while 16 went after Trunks.

In the sky, the prince was pushing Kakarot’s buttons. “So, you’re really are this weak minded.” Vegeta snapped. “To think I called you my rival!”

Earth’s hero was able to send an elbow to the prince’s face. There was blood, but Vegeta only grinned at him. “Just what’s so amusing!”

The prince stared down. “That’s one hell of a woman you left, Kakarot. I dare to say she’s more saiyan than you could ever be.”

“What are you talking about? Chichi’s not a fighter any…” Goku looked downward, his eyes fell on the woman who had come with his enemies. He hadn’t paid her any mind…he lowered a bit in the air, getting a better look. Her eyes were fierce, blood dripped down from her forehead slightly, her outfit was a little ripped up. The traditional outfit gave her away. “Chi?”

Vegeta chuckled. “Have you snapped out of it yet?”

Brollie had enough of this. She had been cut up by the housewife. How could a woman with broken ribs be so fast? Out of the corner of her eye, she found the fallen Gohan. She smiled. “You have a choice.” She aimed her hand at the boy. “I wonder what you’ll do.” She fired the blast at Gohan with a devilish grin.

Goku watched as Chichi rushed over, shielding their son from the large ball of energy. His heart stilled as he watched Chichi collapse against the ground. Next to her, Gohan was out as well. His body felt hot. An inescapable inferno was lit within him. He watched Chichi drag herself upwards. Her tenacity was showing. The stubborn, capable mother wasn’t going to back down…it wouldn’t be like Chichi to do so. Brollie drew closer, placing her hand on Chichi’s head. Earth’s hero felt the fury grow. Goku didn’t remember moving. Suddenly, he was at Brollie’s side.

“Goku, dear, did you want to do the honors?” The female saiyan asked, her face was now innocent looking. “I only had to do this to protect myself, you know that. She’s here to take you away from me.”

The earth saiyan stared down at Chichi. Their eyes met, it was as if something inside of him clicked. The difference was clear to him. His mind snapped free of the bounds around it. “She can’t do that.” Goku stated as Brollie laughed while he grabbed her arm. “Cause I was never yours to begin with.” He snarled, ripping it completely off of her body. Brollie screamed as Goku’s eyes went dark. He was pacing like a tiger locked in a small cage. “You’ve failed.”

“But Goku,” she grabbed her arm while staring back at him. “you love me.”

“Love? I don’t think you know what that is.” His voice was like ice. Rage filled him as his body went beyond super saiyan like his son’s had. Those around him were watching. “You blinded me.”

She snarled, standing to face him. “I was so close to my revenge.”

“Revenge?” The word threw him for a loop. Why would Brollie want revenge on him?

“Like that matters now.” Brollie snapped, preparing to attack him, only for Goku to out speed her. His hand landed on her neck, holding her up and choking her. There was no compassion in those eyes, only hatred. She coughed, turning pale from a mix of her blood loss and oxygen.

Goku twisted his hand, breaking her neck and sending her broken body to the ground. A corpse lay at his feet as he walked away from it and back into the house. When he returned, he had a pouch in his hand. The earth saiyan fell on his knees in front of a broken Chichi. His wife stared into his eyes as he passed her the bean. Goku cringed as he heard her bones cracking back into place. She passed a bean to Gohan, but the boy was clearly snoring. A small smile appeared on her face, allowing the earth saiyan to see the light he had missed. “Chichi…I’m sorry.” His arms came around her, pulling her close against him. “I… This…” Her finger landed on his lips, silencing him. Guilt filled him, the infidelity he had participated in. He felt sick to his stomach.

Chichi smiled. “Goku, I love you.” She could see his eyes tearing up. “It appears that even you have a weakness.” She teased him. “We’ll have to make sure the boys don’t have the same weakness.”

Goku felt confused. “Boys?” He tried to sense a presence in her belly, but there was none. Did Brollie kill it?

The housewife grabbed her husband’s hands. “He’s back at Bulma’s.” Earth’s hero looked puzzled. “I used the time chamber.”

Goku felt relieved. “You haven’t fought in a long time.” He found himself taking in her scent. It felt like a century had passed without her. “I have to hand it to you, you were impressive.”

Chichi grabbed his face. “I think I’ll enjoy going back into retirement. Although, I wouldn’t mind sparring from time to time.” Before he could say anything else, she leaned into him, kissing him.

Goku felt a familiar warmth fill him. His arms pulled her closer against him. His heart beat faster, but this had nothing to do with lust. Such feelings were absent from his mind. He wanted to remain by her side, taking in her scent like he had in the past. “Chichi…we, we should get married.”

She giggled. “Goku, we’re already married.” Her body felt warm as she looked into those dark eyes. “You want to reaffirm your vows?” He nodded. Earth’s hero still felt guilty for what had happened. “We can do that. Now why don’t we go back to Capsule Corp?” Her eyes went to their home. “It looks like we’ll have to get another one from Bulma.”

Vegeta crossed his arms as Trunks appeared beside him. “It appears that Kakarot’s yearnings have been settled.”

Trunks sighed. He could see everyone was dusting themselves off. Gohan was still snoring. “I’ll get Gohan, everyone else can head back.”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes, I want to speak with your mother.”

“You mean your mate.” Trunks teased as his father turned red.

“Shut up.” The prince flew forward, followed by the others. He looked over at Kakarot and his bride. Relief filled him. It looked like everything was going to be okay. Even after they landed back at Bulma’s, the prince felt composed watching Kakarot hold his second son.

Bulma was holding the present Trunks by his side. She kissed him on the cheek causing him to go red. “I love you, Vegeta.” She giggled. “You don’t have to say it. I already know.”

The prince stayed red, until he led her away from the group.

Goku stared down at the boy that looked just like him. “Goten? I like it.” The baby giggled. “He’s perfect, Chichi!”

The housewife could see that her youngest son was sleeping. “Why don’t we let him sleep, Goku.” She grabbed his arm, Bulma was nice enough to let them stay here until Gohan woke up. But that wouldn’t be until the next morning. She took Goten and placed him into a crib. She turned to her husband, before taking his hand. “You know, Goku, I feel a yearning coming on.”

Goku grinned. “A yearning you say?” She pulled his hand leading him to the bedroom they were given. “As your husband, I think I can help you with that.” He lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

“I love you, Goku.”

“I love you too, Chichi.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's finished. This story took me too long to finish, but I'm glad that it's finally done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Now onto the next one.


End file.
